


半岛之邀

by Polka



Category: Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Chiffre还活着，活得不太好，他想与MI6交易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	半岛之邀

睁开眼睛时，Le Chiffre先是侧过头去环视四周，稍稍用了点时间，才再次确认，自己真的已经离开了那个隐藏在波德戈里察旧城区的脏兮兮的帮派临时交易据点。  
他试着舒展身体，酒店客房的床褥柔软，散发着洗涤剂洁净的清香，令人愉悦，尤其是在刚刚经历了长达两个多月的监禁之后。  
  
唯一美中不足的是，他的左手被拷在床头，血液无法畅通流动，胳膊因长时间的反扭而发麻。  
他望向房间里的另一张床。  
来自英国的特工也早已醒来，正坐在床沿，一边系着衬衫袖扣，一边打量着这个失而复得的恐怖组织赞助者——脸色苍白，眼底伤疤泛红，面孔在睁眼时还有点恍惚，随即就调整好每块肌肉，重新摆出了自己所熟悉的冷淡神情。  
  
Le Chiffre皱起眉，朝着对方摇晃了一下被铐住的手腕。  
“等会儿。”Bond站起身，从口袋里掏出钥匙。  
  
  
  
 _一个月前_  
  
  
Le Chiffre从自己的呕吐物上挣扎着爬起来，抹了一把额头的汗水。  
空气中蒸腾的酸腐味正通过鼻腔攻击着神经中枢，而掌心、手肘和胸口黏糊糊的触感更令他感到恶心。胆汁与胃液很快便又沿着食道重新涌上来，他不得不弯下腰，开始第二次呕吐。  
看守在门口的年轻人朝自己的同伴使了个眼色，对方嘟囔着转身离开，回来的时候手里拿着瓶蒸馏水，抓着件旧T恤。  
“自己清理干净。”大个子青年透过铁栏将两样东西丢进来，语气里有明显的不悦。  
  
他拖着左脚走过去，将身上的脏T恤脱掉，扔在脚下，再俯身将目标捡起。  
T恤有点小，紧绷在身上，不过总比浑身发臭要强些。换好衣服、漱好口之后，他用脏T恤将自己的呕吐物覆盖住，勉强阻隔住了一点恼人的味道。  
  
射进脑袋里的那颗子弹虽然慷慨地将生命留给了他，却也附赠了一堆稀奇古怪的后遗症——比如时常震颤的手，比如热衷突袭的呕吐感，比如不受控制的左脚，再比如组织语言时偶尔会遇到的小小难题——有着动物半身的西洋棋子叫什么？首次在公开市场发行股票对应的词是？口渴要喝？装着沙丁胺醇的那玩意又该怎么说？  
词语已经形成，候在唇边，可他有时候就是说不出来。  
  
  
***  
  
  
如果要问Danijela，没有任务的闲暇时间他都是怎么打发，这个有着浓密毛发和结实肌肉的塞尔维亚青年肯定会扬起下巴给出这样的回答：当然是喝点小酒，再赌上两把。  
不过因为最近被指派了个全天候的活计——看守一个失忆的银行家，所以Danijela已经有快一个月都没上过赌桌了。  
 _心痒吗？_  
当然。  
 _怎么办？_  
没办法。要是偷懒被Mr.White发现，搞不好也得像那倒霉的银行家一样吃枪子。  
  
他和Rade一起负责看守银行家，老板的意思是，让这家伙每天按时吃药，每天接受盘问，怎么着也得把客户名单给交出来。  
至于是什么客户名单，Rade要比他更清楚。Danijela一向知道自己的角色——亮出肌肉，板起面孔，该打人的时候打人，其余时间只要站在一边就行。  
有时候Rade会让他把着门，自己出去溜达，留下句“我去买支烟”或者“我去接个电话”，然后就不见踪影。  
Danijela可不敢这样。  
  
用于临时监禁的光线昏暗的地下室里散发出阵阵酸臭，夏天的热度加速了变质与腐烂，催生着各种蚊虫，也使人丧失耐心。  
  
银行家有个拗口的法国名字，Le Chiffre，据说是数字之类的意思。  
Danijela不知道这家伙之前干了什么，也不知道他过去是什么模样，不过现在，他可够狼狈的——他们将他送过来的时候脑袋上缠满厚纱布，在床上躺了足足两个星期。据说一颗子弹从他的前额射了进去，将他的大脑搅得一塌糊涂。除了需要依赖吸入剂的哮喘、一只会流血的古怪眼睛和一问三不知的失忆以外，这家伙一直在出汗，手也总是在发抖，走路拖着一只脚，姿势可笑，说话口齿还不怎么灵光，有时候得反应上半天。  
  
想从这样的人身上找到有用的东西？Danijela对此不抱太大希望。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Le Chiffre知道自己不能把客户名单交出去。除了一台设有自毁程序的电脑，名单副本被保管在一家瑞士银行的保险柜里，柜号和密码只有他自己知道。  
  
那些家伙在给了他一枪之后又匆忙把他救活，逼他给出这东西，原因只会有一个——他们已经找到了新的接替者，准备继续对恐怖组织的投资，却发现无法破解名单。  
当然他们想要继续投资，这样既可以了解每个组织的动向，又能够用钱网罗到更多的力量。  
  
名单是他还活着的原因，如果交出来，那么事情也就到此为止了。  
  
还得感谢那一枪，Le Chiffre想，给了他一个最佳的理由：失忆。  
失忆再加上一堆真实的后遗症让他看起来像个疯子，但他们会治疗他，并让他活下去，虽然是活在一间只有几平米的密不透风的地下室里，每天闻着自己发酵的胃液与呕吐物，反复被盘问着同样的问题。  
  
但只要活下去，事情总会有转机。

 

_一个月后_  
  
  
Bond接完电话从阳台走回房间，看见Le Chiffre坐在沙发上，正用纸巾擦拭着他那只残缺眼睛所分泌出的血泪。  
前额的枪伤被凌乱灰白的额发遮住（Bond记得上一回见到这家伙时他的头发还是黑色），像一次需要极力隐藏的失败——他还没能象接受眼睛的伤疤一样接受它的存在。  
沙丁胺醇吸入剂被从口袋里掏出来，放在面前矮桌上，就在他触手可及的地方。  
  
M通过电话指派了一个新任务：顺道拜访一下他们的本地线人。  
Bond看了眼手表，预计这件简单事两个钟头内就可以搞定。  
而现在的问题是，Le Chiffre在这儿，他才是Bond此行的主要任务。  
尽管这个滑头的银行家是自己找上他们，提出合作，但Bond还是不相信他。  
M说得对，信任对于Bond来说永远是个难题。  
他盯着陷在沙发里的男人，取出手铐。  
  
“我要出个门。”  
Le Chiffre将那张被血浸得黑红的纸巾扔进烟灰缸里，抬头看他。  
Bond扫视了一下四周的客房设施，走上前去，抓住这个银行家的胳膊，将他从沙发上拽起来，往床头拖行，不留半点商量余地。  
“你得待在这个位置，我才能铐住你。”  
“为什么？”Le Chiffre的询问中暗藏怒意，“我会合作。”  
“不好说。”Bond按住对方试图挣脱的手腕，发现自己几乎不用费力就能将他制服——大概是因为中弹的后遗症，又或者是之前的遭遇，令这个原本具有足够抵抗力的男人变得虚弱并不堪一击。  
“这里跟你的祖国只隔着一条国境线。”  
“我在那儿没有认识的人。”  
“亲人？”  
“没有。”  
“朋友？”  
“没有。”  
“Valenka？”  
“她只是个一次性的……搭档。”话语变得有些迟缓，令人困惑。“听着，我没有任何地方可以逃，所以我才找上你们。”  
愤怒使银行家的左眼又开始渗血，他板起脸孔，鼻翼微张，线条刻薄的嘴唇在努力吐出最后一个词之后就立刻抿紧，形成并没有太大威胁力的防御姿态。  
Bond看着他，感觉到掌中的手腕轻颤，他抬起这手腕，迅速将它拷在床柱上。  
“抱歉。”  
  
“吸入剂给我。”  
沉默持续了数分钟，才被妥协般的要求打破。  
除去名字、身份、国籍以及在牌桌上的精明表现，Bond发现自己真的不太了解这个男人——既不知道对方的过去，也无法预料他的行动。  
银行家很快就平息了怒意，接受现状，甚至表现得温顺。他接过吸入剂，塞进裤子口袋，漠然地低下头去。  
Bond从桌上拿了一瓶水和一份报纸递给他，想了想，又给他找了个杯子。  
“如果你有生理需要。”  
Le Chiffre的脸颊肌肉轻微抽动了一下，Bond不知道那是因为觉得被羞辱还是不满，或者两者兼有之。  
  
“我很快就回来。”他系好鞋带，走出去，关上了门。  
  
  
  
 _一个月前_  
  
  
Danijela不太开心，因为他输了点钱。  
好吧，不只是一点。  
  
Mr.White带了几个人来看银行家，Rade留下了，他却被打发走。  
他觉得这样也好，就当做难得的休假，于是去了萨瓦街的地下赌场，只可惜他今天的运气不太好——其实通常Danijela的运气都不太好，每次都是从小小的甜头开始，到输得精光结束，但他知道，自己下一次一定能赢，如果这一次依旧是输的话。  
赌场里的熟面孔都挺乐意见到Danijela，Danijela也喜欢这闹哄哄的地方，放松，愉快，就像他的家。  
  
摸了下口袋，Danijela才发现借来的钱也已经输光，于是他又回忆了一下自己那间只能放下一张床和一把椅子的小公寓，那儿也没有任何能够卖掉的值钱东西了。  
唔，运气真不好，比他还要穷凶极恶的讨债者大概这周就会再来找他。  
Danijela有点不开心。  
  
回到据点的时候，Mr.White和他带来的那帮人已经离开。  
  
Danijela透过铁栏看了眼屋子里的男人——坐在窄得无法躺平的木床床沿，手撑着床板，双肩发抖，不知道是又一次后遗症发作，还是刚刚接受了什么“招待”。  
血从这家伙的眼睛里滴下来，在黑暗里看着格外瘆人。  
  
“你盯着点，我去买包烟。”Rade从椅子上站起来，对Danijela说。  
“哦。”Danijela目送着这个明显比自己更有前途的同伙离开，然后一屁股坐在了板凳上。  
他在琢磨赌场里听人不经意提起的传闻。  
“一个眼睛上有疤的男人，”身边的老头说，“相当厉害，简直是我见过的运气最好的赌棍。就在中央大道那家皇家赌场，每次都至少赢这个数。”  
老头伸出十个指头。  
“十万？”  
“百来万，还是美金。”  
 _是这个男人吗？_ Danijela想着。  
阿尔巴尼亚人，四十来岁，眼睛上有疤还会流血。除了没有梳得一丝不苟的头发和整洁讲究的黑西装外，倒是完全符合。  
 _世界上能有几个左眼有疤还会流血泪的阿尔巴尼亚人？_  
  
“喂。”  
银行家仰头看向门口。  
“你会玩牌吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“玩得怎样？”Danijela犹豫地停顿了几秒，又追加补充，“我是说，有赢的诀窍吗？”  
银行家在昏暗光线中扫视着他，似乎在玩味他刚才的问题，将它吞下去，缓慢咀嚼，再吐出来。  
等待了异常久的时间，Danijela才得到回答。  
  
“诀窍是计算。”  
这可不是什么诀窍，Danijela想，他知道自己是个木头脑袋，只擅长调动肌肉与运动神经，计算什么的不适合他。可他急需搞点钱，无论用什么法子。  
似乎猜到他在想什么，银行家又用极慢的语速开口，“如果你想赚钱的话，我倒是还有些办法。”  
那声音低沉、沙哑，却像在蜜里浸过一样，听起来充满诱惑，Danijela忍不住吞咽了口唾沫。  
“要怎么做？”他也压低了嗓子，像一个共犯。  
他知道自己正在犯一个小小的错误，不过现在这儿没有其他人，他急于得到答案。  
“明天你给我带最新的财经类，呃，”银行家思考了半分钟也没有想起那个词来，只能用“每天的出版物”代替，“全部你能买到的。另外，你还得先有一笔钱，我会告诉你怎么花。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
一只体型巨大的蚊子叮在手臂上，刺吸式口器扎进柔软皮层，血液离开身体，成为其他生物的果腹之物。Le Chiffre轻抬起另一只手，张开手掌，对准这小偷用力拍下去，却因为一阵不受控制的痉挛而偏离了目标。  
  
他能容许自己打不到一只蚊子，但他的计划却必须成功。  
Mr.White已经对他起了疑心，装聋作哑能坚持的时间不多了。  
胸口被尖刀剜掉的皮肉不知掉在地面的哪一处腐烂，他让自己在他们面前颤抖着发出哭喊与央求，表现得像个被惩罚的孩子——弱小、无害，并且什么都不知道。  
同行的医生说，最好别打，怕又伤了脑袋。  
所以他们表现得还算克制。  
但Mr.White明显已经有些不耐烦。如果不能及时拿到名单，还有很多人会不高兴。  
  
逃跑的蚊子振动翅膀，在他耳边发出炫耀般的嗡嗡声，他侧过身去，面朝墙壁，闭上眼睛。  
蓝眼睛的英国特工出现在了Le Chiffre今晚的梦里，他以及他背后那个巨大的情报机构，是Le Chiffre现在唯一的希望。

 

***  
  
Danijela蹲在公寓久未打扫积满了灰尘的地板上，压低身体，拽出床底的旧纸盒。  
  
半年前他在中央大道的剧院背后砸过一辆黑色凯迪拉克，为了警示一个不懂规矩的外地佬。他还顺手拿了些东西——一副看起来挺有派头的墨镜、几支沉甸甸的高尔夫球棒，还有一台笔记本电脑。前两样东西他已经拿去卖了，但电脑磕坏了边角，没法出手，只能扔在床底。  
他不太懂得怎么用这玩意儿，一个老派的帮派分子不需要这么高科技的东西。但现在它终于能够派上用场了——Le Chiffre告诉他，自己需要一台能联网的电脑，这样就可以帮他随时看着行情涨跌，帮他赚更多的钱——他已经尝到了甜头，银行家让他买的贵金属在几天内几乎涨了一翻。  
  
“股票赚得更快，”Le Chiffre说，“但必须即时操作。”  
Danijela猛点着脑袋，虽然完全不明白对方在说什么。  
  
而这家伙所要的报酬只是干净衣服、能及时清理的垃圾桶和足够的沙丁胺醇与食物。  
当然，如果他要其他东西可不行，比如眼前这扇铁门的钥匙。  
尽管是个木头脑袋，这点Danijela还是明白的。  
  
  
 _一个月后_  
  
  
几乎在推开房门的同时，Bond就皱起眉头。  
虽然空调还在正常运作，但房间里漂浮着一股令人不悦的味道。  
他经过门廊向里走，想知道发生了什么。  
  
Le Chiffre滑在地上。  
他的右手臂因为锁铐而高抬，几乎是被单手悬在床柱上，身上衣物凌乱，脑袋低垂，一动不动，胸口和地毯上沾满呕吐的污物。那支银色吸入剂跌在离他摊直的双腿还有些距离的地方，已经明显超出了触及范围。  
  
探手过去发现这家伙还有心跳时Bond稍稍松了口气。  
银行家的脸色发青，双眼紧闭，面颊被分不清是汗还是泪水濡湿，左眼的血色分泌物沿着鼻侧划出扭曲痕迹。他的呼吸浅而缓慢，像是刚经历过一场严苛的刑讯拷问或是一场癫痫发作，整个人看起来一团糟。  
解开手铐之后，Bond支着Le Chiffre的胳膊，将他抱到床上躺平，从地上捡起吸入剂，捏住他下巴，掰开紧闭的因缺氧而泛紫的嘴唇，将喷口送入，跟随吸气压下雾化泵。  
  
拜访时间比Bond预计的要稍微久了些，但这后果是他所没有预料到的——他只知道那颗子弹给Le Chiffre留下了些后遗症，却没想到这个喜爱整洁的家伙能把自己搞得这么狼狈。  
  
试图像对待一个弄脏了的物体般将对方清理干净的时候，除了左眼和额头已知的伤疤，Bond在银行家的身上又发现了些惹眼的伤痕。有些看起来已经颇有时日，有些还很新鲜，比如左腹的枪伤。  
外翻的皮肉已经结痂，但四周皮肤有着不自然的红肿，看起来有感染化脓的趋向。  
伤口上并没有切开的痕迹。  
Bond估计子弹还待在Le Chiffre的身体里，只不过进去得不太深，没有伤及重要器官。  
  
将脏衣服直接扔进垃圾桶之后，Bond站在床前看了片刻还在昏睡中的银行家，叹了口气，转身去自己的行李箱前，翻找出消毒和包扎用品。  
等回到伦敦时必须安排个小手术，而现在Bond能做的，只是确保Le Chiffre先好好活着，尽管他还是无法信任这个男人。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Le Chiffre在一阵咳嗽中醒过来，他睡得很沉，觉得自己已经很久都没有过这样的睡眠了——无论是在多么奢华的酒店套房，无论是在谈生意还是在度假，无论枕边躺着什么人。  
被单下的身体赤裸。  
他努力回忆到底发生了什么，记忆却停止在因为手腕痉挛而将吸入剂掉在脚下，自己弯腰去捡的瞬间，然后是一小会儿挣扎，接着就是一片混乱与空白。  
  
他支着胳膊坐起来，房间里似乎没人，但他的手铐已经被解开。  
沙丁胺醇吸入剂被放在枕边，还有条干净毛巾。  
Le Chiffre看着这两样东西，又低头看了看自己，发现腰间不知什么时候被缠上了医用绷带，于是皱起眉头。  
  
特工过了大概十几分钟才回来，手里提着个纸袋，见他已经醒来，便直接递给了他。  
“原来那套我扔了，换上这个。你的新ID明天可以取，我们坐明晚的航班回伦敦。”  
  
  
 _一个月前_  
  
  
M盯着电脑屏幕。  
  
MI6的公开邮箱是个需要大海捞针的地方，而且你很难分辨最后捞出来的到底是针还是一根破铁丝。  
实际上，他们只派了一个人在维护这私底下被称为“面子工程”的鬼东西——被迫害妄想症患者说自己家隔壁住着中东恐怖分子，IT专业的大学生宣称破解了他们的安防系统，小报记者提出“去神秘化”主题的采访要求，孩子们说“特工好棒我长大以后也要当你们一定要等我哦”……诸如此类的消息将公开邮箱塞满，令人头疼。  
  
不过今早出现在邮箱里的那封邮件看起来着实有些不太寻常。  
  
一个交易邀请，加上一个巴尔干半岛的地址，还有一个属于推测已经死亡的银行家的署名——Le Chiffre的名字知道的人并不多。而且与此同时，已经从岗位上退下去的Mathis的旧手机号码上也收到了同样的消息，发送自网络，IP被证实没有经过加密，确确实实来自黑山共和国，他们上一次派出双零特工的地方。  
  
“查一下那个地址。”  
M对着电话发出指令。

 

_一个月后_  
  
  
暴雨从一大早开始就下个不停。  
Bond在酒店前台取完急件并没有直接回去，而是先去大堂的半开放式酒吧小斟了一杯。  
他不太想回房间，要单独面对Le Chiffre实在是件困难事。首先是因为这会让他回忆起某个人，其次，这个银行家完全没有表现出任何“合作”应有的态度——作为敌手的话，Bond倒是相当清楚该怎么对付这家伙，但作为合作者？他可不擅长这个。  
在这两天里，Bond跟酒吧红发女招待说的话都比和Le Chiffre之间要多。  
  
尽管被窥见了掌控之外的状况，银行家还是很快就重建了自我，与Bond记忆中坐在牌桌对面的那个男人保持了相当的一致：傲慢，沉默，如岩石般冰冷坚硬。  
新护照已经拿到手，但看此刻大堂玻璃窗外的天色，估计今晚的航班也难逃被取消的厄运。  
  
Bond抿了一口杯中的Martini，仰进柔软的皮质沙发靠背里。  
  
  
***  
  
M的电话是在Bond回到房间后打来的。  
  
他走出阳台，关上门，看着闪电穿过天空堆积的黑云劈向楼宇，雨滴自半空沉重地砸下，噼里啪啦没完没了，像是要将整个亚得里亚海的水都灌注进这片小小的陆地。  
“Bond，”M用这种语气叫他的名字时一般都是些麻烦事，“我们得到些消息，Le Chiffre有可能是在骗我们。”  
“说具体点。”  
“他和那个组织可能有交易，投靠我们只是伪装，窃取情报才是目的。我们收到这样的消息。”  
“那我是否还要带他回去？”  
“暂时推迟。”M回答，“你观察他几天，再给我一个结论。我们也会同步调查。”  
“好。”Bond挂掉电话，走回房间。  
  
“有个新任务，恐怕我们得再待几天。”  
银行家的目光从手中的报纸转向他，对他点了点头以示自己已经听见，随即就又埋下头去。  
有点意思，Bond想。  
  
  
 _一个月前_  
  
  
Rade最近不知道在忙些什么，基本上只有到了傍晚时分才会出现。楼上伪装成小酒吧的帮派接头地点也因为近期警局的严查而门庭冷落。Danijela一个人守在地下室门口，打了个呵欠，放下那本有着金发大波妞封面的色情杂志，侧过脸去向屋内瞥了一眼。  
Le Chiffre坐在床上，背倚着墙壁，正在节能灯泡的昏暗光线下翻看他带来的报纸。  
  
Mr.White今天又来了。Danijela不得不将电脑拿回家收好，这令他损失了大半天的收入。但有件更糟糕的事——他们正在准备把银行家转移走。  
Rade告诉他，医生说这家伙的身体状况已经能承受旅行，所以他们计划在这周内带走他，到一个更适合治疗和盘问的地方，大概有许多先进仪器，与他们这种地下小帮派据点有着天壤之别。  
想着账户上的数字，Danijela觉得这段日子自己真是捡了个便宜，又随即感到沮丧。  
  
“你知道他们要带走你吗？”他想了一会儿，忍不住发问。  
“什么时候？”Le Chiffre立刻回应。  
“据说就这周。”Danijela重重叹了口气，“我说，你能教我要怎么搞那能赚钱的玩意吗？”  
“恐怕没办法。”银行家简短地回答，“不是每个人都玩得来。”  
Danijela抬手揉了揉头发，又叹了口气。“那么还是谢谢你。”  
“不，我应该谢你。”  
  
直到几天后Danijela才明白银行家为什么要道谢。  
“木头脑子！”Rade怒火朝天地吼他，脸色气得发紫，可那时候他们已经搞丢了Le Chiffre。  
  
  
***  
  
焦虑使得Le Chiffre今天比以往流了更多的汗。  
几乎湿透的T恤紧贴在他皮肤上，灼热的空气包裹在外，像张越织越密难以挣脱的蛛网，要将他活活闷死在其中。  
  
事情一直到昨天都还十分顺利——他成功发出了消息，虽然尚未收到回复，但他知道Mathis会判断这条消息的真实性，并传达给MI6。  
Danijela刚提到的事情却打乱了他的计划。  
如果他们转移了他，那之前的努力就是白费。  
  
Le Chiffre屈着右腿坐在床上，用一只不算太稳的手轻叩着左腿发麻的膝盖，汗水从从他的后颈流下来，从他的发梢和额头流下来，有几滴滚落在嘴唇边缘，咸味渗进他嘴里。  
他觉得自己随时可能因为出汗过多和呕吐而脱水。  
 _必须阻止这件事的发生。_  
沙丁胺醇帮助他恢复了些许平静。  
 _必须阻止这件事的发生，无论用什么手段。_  
  
  
 _一个月后_  
  
  
Le Chiffre能够察觉到事情自那天之后就有些不对。  
他是一个细致的观察者，无论在谈判时，还是在牌桌上，还是在生活中。观察让他获得机会，掌握主动，避开大部分厄运。  
  
现在他觉得事情有些不对——恐怕他们留在这儿并不是因为什么任务，而是另有原因，而且这原因出在他自身。  
  
他能感觉到自己也在被观察，被试探，以一种极其谨慎的方式——故意敞开在他面前的电脑，随意遗落的手机，以及更多的注意力，Bond似乎在等待他做些什么，譬如去窥探某些东西，或者去联系某个人。  
与担心他利用救援后就逃跑不同，这是另一种形式的怀疑。  
Le Chiffre不知道Bond具体是收到了什么消息，但他能猜出半分——他们怀疑他有同谋，并且在伺机窃取些什么。  
这不是个好现象，绝对不是。

 

_数周前_  
  
  
RadeDelvin二十多年的人生从没有像现在一样兴奋过，小学时拿到百米赛跑的冠军时没有，中学第一次用棒球棍敲了同学的脑袋时没有，加入帮派后的第二天拿刀捅死人时也没有。他离自己的目标从没有如此之近，仿佛伸手就能触碰并将之收归囊中。  
他面前这个废物银行家将帮助他成为波德戈里察最大的地下帮派的中层头目。  
Mr.White许诺他，只要他们按照要求将银行家照看好，等到顺利移交，就提拔他上位。  
而移交的日子已经定下，就在明天。  
  
Rade一边看着屋子里的男人，一边撕咬着手里的牛肉汉堡，狠狠地大口咀嚼，心情愉悦，直到里面传来的呕吐声让他失掉了好胃口。  
“傻大个，你去给他清理下。”他朝Danijela扬起下巴。  
Danijela站起来，慢吞吞地掏出钥匙，打开铁门。  
  
在Danijela弯下腰去扶起倒在地面的垃圾桶时，Rade又开始埋头吃他的汉堡，但随即就听见自己同伴的呜咽声，像是被扼住喉咙时发出的那种抽气，他丢下汉堡，冲进敞开的铁门，看见那个刚从重伤中勉强恢复过来的银行家正跪在地上，曲臂用手肘顶着他同伴的喉咙，将这傻大个压制在地，左手在他后腰匆忙摸索，似乎在寻找什么东西。  
Rade知道这家伙在找什么，一把匕首。像所有波德戈里察的小混混一样，Danijela喜欢随身带着把刀。  
天知道发生了什么。这银行家老老实实地在这儿待了快两个月，却偏偏选择这个时候发癫。  
妈的。  
Danijela的脸在昏暗中涨得通红，手臂举在空中乱抓，试图擒住银行家的胳膊，但银行家压低了重心，轻易就避开了那两只高举着的手。  
“妈的。”Rade骂出声来，往后退了两步，手摸向腰间。  
他要让这混蛋迅速搞清楚这儿谁才是老大，要让他知道自己完全是在做无用功。  
  
被枪口对准的时候Le Chiffre并没有停下手里的动作，他摸到了那把刀，并将它抽了出来。  
Danijela还在大声呻吟，夏天夜晚的空气湿热，一只苍蝇飞过Rade握着枪的手，刚准备停留，那只手就被压低，扳机被扣下，子弹尖叫着从枪膛被释放，以自己短暂服役生涯中最快的速度嵌进银行家的皮肤，穿透薄薄的脂肪与肌肉，穿透腹膜，最后停在柔软温暖的内脏深处。  
  
***  
  
他们从街道尽头的小诊所里找来了个相熟的医生，看着他给银行家止了血，消了毒，包扎好伤口。  
“子弹呢？”Rade问他。  
“这我可帮不上忙，你们得去医院。”  
“不去的话会怎样？”  
“我看他运气不错，应该也死不了。”  
“那还能转移吗？”  
“怎么转移？我可不建议你们现在带他去搭飞机，如果你们不想被条子盯上的话。”  
  
Rade能从电话里感觉到Mr.White对他们这儿发生的“意外”十分不满。  
“看好他，听我下一步指示。”Mr.White的语气显得相当不耐烦。  
挂断电话后，Rade朝着面前的墙壁砸了一拳头，然后给自己点了支烟。  
  
***  
  
Le Chiffre躺在床上，失血使他感到眩晕，此外还有疼痛与疲惫。  
他累极了。  
这比周旋在多疑的恐怖分子与投资人之间，欺骗与被欺骗，或是在枪林弹雨中躲藏还要累。过去的这两个月几乎已经将他消耗殆尽。  
  
结果和计划有些偏差，他没预料到那个看起来稍微精明点的家伙有带枪。  
他也不知道这颗子弹能为自己争取到多少时间——原本他们准备带他走民用机场，但现在不得不另调交通工具。  
但以他们的实力，搞定这件事也相当容易——协调航线，办理手续，快的话一天内就可以完成。  
他已经没什么能做的了，接下来就是碰运气。  
而作为一个精于计算的人，Le Chiffre对于自己的运气倒是并没有太多自信。  
  
***  
  
走出机场大厅时，Bond迎着正午的烈日眯起眼睛。  
这个亚得里亚海与黑海之间的狭小半岛有着曲折的海岸线，出产廉价的葡萄酒，并拥有炎热少雨的夏天。  
他刚离开这个地方没多久，只留下些不愿意再想起的记忆，但这件事还没有结束。  
Le Chiffre还活着。  
他要找到这家伙，把他带回去，在他给了自己那样的一顿“招待”之后。  
Bond循着指示牌向前走，找到计程车道，钻进辆黄色的士，报出了街道名字。

 

_数周后_  
  
  
Le Chiffre并没有逃跑，甚至在这么多天内都没有跨出过客房房门。  
他表现得十分安静，但Bond能在这安静之下感受到正在进行的缜密思考与计算，以及在权衡之后伪装出的毫不在意。  
Le Chiffre在他面前吃客房送来的餐点，在他面前看电视，读报纸，在他面前用摇晃的手喷入沙丁醇氨，在他面前擦拭左眼分泌物，在他面前拖着那只僵直的左腿走出阳台远眺，或者走进盥洗室里干呕。  
Bond甚至怀疑与女伴在一起时Le Chiffre也是这副模样——习惯性地将他人视作空气。  
  
所以当Le Chiffre站在窗边，捧着早餐的黑咖啡，突然开口问他“任务如何了”的时候，Bond感到了些许意外。  
他知道这个敏锐的银行家肯定已经察觉到了什么——相互怀疑和猜忌，多么有趣。M可真不应该让他来判断是否能相信这个男人，毕竟他一向都有信任上的问题。  
“差不多了。”他回答。  
银行家收回望向落地玻璃外的视线，回过头来看他，“能告诉我结果吗？”  
Bond笑起来。  
“不如你先讲给我听听，我再告诉你。”  
他在桌前坐下，拿起自己那杯咖啡。  
  
“我有份名单。”  
Le Chiffre走过来，隔着矮桌坐在特工对面的另一张单人沙发上，交握双手，盯着对方眼睛，开始说话，语速缓慢。  
“记录了所有我经手过的赞助。哪个组织，哪个对接人，什么时候，多少钱。”  
Bond看着他，等他继续。  
“他们想要这个。如果你收到什么针对我的消息，一定是他们放出来的。”  
“他们是谁？”  
“Mr.White背后那个......团伙。”  
“名单和他们有什么关系？”  
“他们需要继续赞助那些组织。一旦我把消息透露给你们.....这件事就无法再进行了。”  
“我凭什么相信你？  
“我可以给你那份名单。”  
Bond注意到Le Chiffre的指尖在微微发颤，横跨过残缺眼睛的伤疤颜色加深，额头渗出汗珠。  
“我怎么知道名单是真的？”  
“你们可以去核实，这很快。至于更多的......细节，你们想知道，我也可以提供。”  
Le Chiffre抬手擦了下顺着鼻梁流下的汗水，望向Bond的视线却未偏移，似乎在努力读取对方的每个细微表情变化，企图从中找出突围此刻困境的方法。  
“如果你有心使诈，那么损失一点真实情报也不是问题。”  
血从银行家的眼角渗出来，他已经无法掩饰双手的痉挛，整个手腕都在发抖。  
 _击败他。_ Bond知道自己在这场谈话中已经取得了绝对的上风。 _击碎他，看他还有什么花样。_  
“不是一点，”Le Chiffre的嗓子也在发颤，“是全部。”  
“那你对于我们还有什么价值？”  
  
Le Chiffre不可置信地看着面前这个咄咄逼人的特工。  
他用吞咽动作压下奔涌上来的强烈呕吐感，然后重新张开嘴唇，却没能发出声音。  
Bond坐在那儿等了片刻，看着Le Chiffre挣扎着想说出些句子，想说服自己，想取得信任，然后却像是放弃了努力——表情松懈下来，手指分开，对抗的姿态随之瓦解不复存在。  
银行家将身体后倾，单方面结束了这场对话，转开目光去看窗外。  
  
这天晚上Bond没有去大堂喝酒，甚至没有出门，因为他有预感，如果他一离开这儿，Le Chiffre就会跑掉。  
晚上入睡前他甚至犹豫要不要给这家伙重新拷上手铐。  
  
他站在床脚，手抄在口袋里，看着已经在那儿坐了很久的Le Chiffre，然后下定决心，走上前去，站在对方面前，等他抬头时朝他伸出了手。  
“合作愉快。”  
银行家露出困惑的眼神。  
回握过来的手心湿冷，Bond听见这个男人压低声音，说了句谢谢。  
  
  
  
 _数周前_  
  
  
  
这家叫粉红天使的小酒吧位于波德戈里察一条颓败的小街上，在新建筑纷纷拔地而起的今天，已经显得相当破烂过时。本来大概就没什么生意的窄小内厅在下午时分更是门庭冷落，只有两个穿着邋遢的男人趴在吧台上看电视，年轻的酒保在吧台后面懒洋洋地抽烟，一副闲得发慌的模样。  
电视里在播一场毫无高潮可言的足球赛，穿着蓝色衣服的那一队正在不急不慢地传球，根本是在拖延时间。  
看见Bond走进来，这三个家伙立刻摆出警觉表情。酒保掐掉了烟，两个男人在高脚凳上坐直身体。  
Bond走到吧台前，瞥了眼用粗水笔胡乱写在木板上的酒水牌，给自己点了杯Dry Martini。  
  
酒保疑惑地看着面前的这个男人——热带风情的短袖衬衫，短发，蓝眼睛，抄在口袋里的手，在别人瞪视下泰然自若的神情。  
没几个生面孔敢这么大大咧咧地闯进他们的地盘，更没有人在发现气氛紧张之后还有心情给自己点酒喝。  
“什么事？”谁都看得出来，这男人出现在这儿可不是为了专程来喝一杯Dry Martini。  
  
“我找Dejan，Dejan Kostic。”Bond回答。  
  
酒保与另外两个人交换了下眼色。  
“他不在。如果你有什么事，可以留个口信。”  
“我约了他在这儿聊他要转手的那间俱乐部，你却跟我说他没来？”Bond屈起手指，用指关节敲着桌面，皱起眉。  
“等我确认下。”酒保看着他，迟疑了片刻，随即回应。然后离开了吧台，消失在屋后。  
数分钟后酒保才重新出现，并朝Bond点了点头。  
“抱歉，Dejan今天是不在，等会Rade会过来，你可以先跟他聊。”  
  
  
***  
  
酒吧背后通向街道的窄巷里有扇铁门，进去之后是个十平米左右的小储物间，堆满酒瓶和密封包装的食物。  
Bond跟着黑发青年穿过纸箱间的缝隙，再往后走，是一个堆着些积了灰的酱料罐头的储物柜，柜子背后的地面上是个木头门，窄得只能挤进一个人的入口连着条金属梯，一直通向地下。  
尽管挺隐蔽，Bond琢磨着，这地方可一定没法通过消防检查。  
  
下到水泥地面之后，叫做Rade的黑发青年给Bond从墙边拉了把椅子，示意他坐下。  
他照做了。地下室比想象得要宽敞些，但空气污浊，烟味和酸臭味充满了整个空间，令人头晕。  
除了这个可以称之为厅的狭长空地以外，长方形地下室的另一头还有条短走道，从Bond坐着的地方就可以瞥见走道尽头的灰黄色泥土墙壁，但看不见里面到底有几个房间。Bond估计是两个，还都小得可怜。  
走道口守着个大个子，正坐在凳子上翻着本色情杂志，见有人进来，用好奇的眼神扫视了下对方，随即又扭过头去。  
  
“Mathis介绍你来的？”黑发青年盯着Bond的脸发问。  
“对。Dejan人呢？”Bond环视着地下室，用略带不满的口吻回答。  
他已经搞清楚了这地方的结构，接下来他只要知道自己找的人是不是在这儿。  
“他遇到点杂事，还没回来，”Rade随便找了个托辞，实际上他根本就没联系自己的“上级”，反正很快他就会顶替这个位置。  
“有什么事跟我谈就行。”  
“你们在新城区的那个海员俱乐部，我想了解下。”  
  
青年用了半个钟头的时间推销他们那个因为经营惨淡而急于转手的俱乐部，将它描绘得天花乱坠，并不时试探Bond的出价底线，在感觉进展顺利之后，还开了两瓶啤酒，邀请Bond第二天去实地参观，Bond也欣然应允。  
聊完俱乐部本身的话题之后，Rade又开始向他介绍起了波德戈里察这个城市，以及如果他成功接手俱乐部后应付本地条子的注意事项，直到走道尽头传来的干呕声打断了这场愉快对话。  
  
“怎么回事？”Bond探头张望。  
“哦，一个可怜的疯子，怕他跑出去伤人，暂时关在这儿。”  
干呕演变成了窒息般的吸气声，夹杂着沙哑的惊喘，愈来愈急促。  
守在门口的大个子放下手里的杂志，揉着头发走了过来。  
“把那东西给他吧，别玩了。”他说。  
黑发青年的眉眼间顿时显露出憎恨，但犹豫片刻之后，还是将手伸进裤袋，掏出了那只银色吸入剂。  
找到了。Bond想。

 

_数周后_  
  
  
无论是在机场监控录像里看见Bond的脸，或是在牌桌上第一次见到他本人，Le Chiffre都以为自己能很快处理掉这个只会坏事的碍眼特工。他一点也没料到会有这么一天，反而是自己的性命被放在这个人手里——一个命定的敌手，最不可能的合作者。  
但这一切似乎也没那么糟糕。  
至少这个人选择了信任他。  
  
航班定在今晚，他终于能够离开这个地方，虽然不知道那一边等着他的又是什么。  
不管怎样，Le Chiffre相信，只要活下去，他总有翻牌的机会。  
  
***  
  
大堂酒吧的乐队在唱着首Leonard Cohen的名曲。喝完今天的第三杯酒之后，Bond踩着音乐的缓慢节拍往外走，刚走到门口，便随即发现不对。  
两个高个子男人坐在大堂沙发上，手举报纸，四处张望，装出等人模样，还有两个黑衣服的家伙站在身后吧台处，一看见他结账，就立刻疾步跟了上来。  
无需多想他都知道这群人的目标是谁。事实证明，他选择相信Le Chiffre是个正确决定。  
  
他将手抄进口袋往电梯走，感觉到对方继续尾随——他们并没有表现得太明目张胆，似乎准备等他先回房再动手，以免引起骚动。  
Bond走进辆空电梯，装作仍未察觉被跟踪，伸手按下楼层按钮。  
电梯关闭时他能看见对方偷瞄着的视线，这视线将持续到电梯停在某个楼层为止。他选择停在了10楼，通过楼梯回到12楼，走进房间，关好门，去取自己锁在壁橱内的武器。  
“他们来了。”将枪别在腰间，Bond朝坐在沙发上看着自己动作的银行家说，“拿好东西，准备走。”  
Le Chiffre站起身，抓起桌上的护照和吸入剂。  
  
他们乘货梯直接下到地下停车场——刚才的花招并不能隐瞒太久，考虑到Le Chiffre的行动能力，他们必须先找辆能够代步的交通工具。  
但对方明显也考虑到了这一点，电梯门打开的瞬间，Bond就看见有人守在停车场入口处，手握枪械，回头看见他们，立即瞄准并扣下扳机。  
Bond拉住Le Chiffre缩回电梯，紧贴着厢壁躲过迎面而来的子弹，在它们造成更多破坏之前按住关闭按钮。  
子弹击中金属门时发出巨大声响，像是在宣告开战。照这个情势，现在所有袭击者都已经知道他们的位置。  
让电梯停在一楼之后，Bond拽着Le Chiffre的手臂往外走，发现这家伙拖行的速度实在无法满足此刻的逃生要求，只能抬起他胳膊，环在自己后肩，示意他扶住自己。  
“酒吧有个后门，我们从那儿出去。”  
Le Chiffre点了点头，手指抓紧Bond的肩膀。  
  
酒吧后门处正如预料无人把守，但穿过大厅时还是有人瞥到了他们的身影——这副模样想要不被注意也挺难，Bond承担着压在他身上的银行家的重量，无奈地想。  
追兵就在身后，通向大街的后巷有百米多长，除了一栋矮小破旧的公寓楼和几个垃圾箱，没有任何可以躲避子弹的地方，如果他们能够在敌手赶到之前走出去，运气好的话再拦到辆车，那就万事大吉，但估计这次他们没那么好运。  
Bond再次确认了下情势，一手扶住Le Chiffre，一手掏出枪，带自己的同伴朝前走，然后钻进旁边的老公寓楼，直接向二楼进发。  
才爬完第一层的十几级台阶，不受控制的震颤就从扶在Bond肩头的那只手传递过来，他只能稍作停留，等Le Chiffre掏出吸入剂。  
银行家喘得厉害，呼吸时发声犹如风箱，张着嘴，绷紧下颌，面色潮红。  
Bond看着他，意识到这个不仅有后遗症还带着枪伤的男人可能坚持不了太久，更不可能按他的计划从二楼跳窗而下——他曾研究过这条后巷，公寓背后是条热闹街道，有辆送外卖的小货车长期停在路口。这是目前最保险的一条退路。  
银行家在特工的注视下大口喘气，沙丁胺醇并没有令他好转太多。  
短暂的休息时间在楼下响起喧闹脚步时自动终止。Le Chiffre深吸了一口气，伸手重新环住Bond的肩膀，用力抓着他，手指几乎嵌进皮肉之中。  
  
追兵巡查完底楼沿着楼梯上来时，他们刚刚踉跄着爬上二楼。  
听着耳边失去规律的呼吸声，Bond犹豫着踹开离他们最近的一间公寓门。  
公寓是空的。前主人只留下两把椅子和一个空橱柜。将门重新关好再用橱柜抵死，Bond向后退了两步，听着那阵脚步声经过，往楼上扫去。  
回过头时他才发现，Le Chiffre的T恤已经被血浸透。这个倒霉的银行家坐在椅子上，按着左腹拼命喘息，湿漉漉的鬓发紧贴脸颊，整个人因为疼痛微微蜷曲，双肩发抖。他抬起头注视Bond，残缺的左眼含血，却无暇去擦拭。  
Bond思考了数秒，决定采用另一个不能称之为方案的决定。  
“你在这里等我。”他转过身去准备开门，和那帮人硬碰硬，拼拼枪法和运气。  
接着他的手臂被拽住，他回头看，正对上银行家的眼睛。  
对方也在思考着什么，过了片刻才开口，盯着他的那只唯一完好的眼睛显得平静，甚至镇定。  
“他们会找过来的。”银行家压住喘息，陈述了一个他俩都知道的事实，“你把枪留给我，从窗户下去。”  
  
Bond不明白自己听到的话，等到反应过来时，他有点生气——这个男人准备自己迎战，因为他知道如果他把Bond牵制在这里，可能他俩谁也活不了。他想要把枪，可他的手连握着沙丁胺醇吸入剂的时候都在打颤。  
Bond打量着这个自己不久前刚从地下室里救出来的男人，皱起眉，抓住对方那只拽着他胳膊的手准备掰开，发现它抖得厉害。  
 _蠢货。_ 他在心里着急地骂。  
某种程度上来说，Bond一直觉得这个狡猾而多疑的银行家有点像他自己——要是他没有选择特工这条路，或许也会变成这幅模样，但他可从不会想要放弃。  
Le Chiffre的手在他手掌下继续颤抖。  
“苏黎世，火车站后面那家UBS，开户名是Jean Duran。”  
Bond不知道这算什么。对于那些人的报复？或是对于他的某种回报？  
Le Chiffre停顿片刻又继续，“柜号密码，你最好现在找东西记下。”  
  
在他报出那串数字之前Bond就阻止了他，他的嘴唇被特工的拇指按住，声音随之消失在喉头。  
“回头说也不迟。”  
Bond俯身给了面前这个人一个拥抱，他也不知道原因，只是想这么做。  
上一次他想要这么对待的人已经死去，这次他绝不会让事情重演。  
银行家似乎再次感到了困惑，但并未从他手臂中挣脱，于是他低下头去吻这家伙汗湿的前额，让咸的汗水渗进他干燥的嘴唇纹路里。  
“坚持下，我想想办法。”  
然后他感觉到对方身体的颤抖稍稍平息。  
  
  
Le Chiffre是个理智的人。  
他知道别人都用些什么词评价他——精明，滑头，阴险，爱算计，还有那么点儿冷血和急功近利。他经历过不少欺骗与背叛，也没少骗过别人，他挺擅长这个，并且乐在其中。此外，他也有过不少“搭档”，敌手和同行，男人和女人，来自各个地方。性不是目的，利益才是——合作的利益，能分得杯羹的利益，对抗的利益。至于那种“你对我好我也对你好”的日子，对他来说简直就是年轻时代的笑柄。  
当他试图告诉特工那份名单下落时他知道自己在犯傻。  
他将仅剩的筹码送给了别人，仅仅因为这个人选择信任他。  
 _蠢货。_ 他默默骂着自己，让自己的手在特工的手掌下发颤。  
  
  
***  
  
门被撞开的时候那群人发现房间是空的。  
他们已经搜遍了这栋楼，橱柜被搬动的痕迹示意他们的目标曾在这儿待过。  
有人往窗外张望了下，看见窗台下方被砸歪的雨棚，随即骂了声脏话。  
“他们跳下去了。我们得开上车追。”  
  
等到对方离开几分钟之后，Bond才抱着Le Chiffre从窗台侧面延展出去的铁栏上爬回到屋内。用尽最后一丝力气的银行家几乎已经晕厥，Bond帮他躺平在地，撕扯自己的衬衫为他勉强包扎住流血的左腹，然后拨通M的电话。  
“我们晚上到，你得安排个救护车来接机。”

 

_数周前_  
  
  
被踹醒时Danijela正在做梦，梦见自己面前堆满了筹码，手上的牌能凑一副同花顺。他在梦里微笑着，是那种深藏不露、他永远不可能在现实中做到的微笑，简直他妈的帅极了。  
踹醒他的是Rade，他气急败坏的同伴。  
  
“人呢？”Rade嘶吼着问他，手指着他面前的囚室——铁门大开，里面空空荡荡。  
Danijela挣扎着从地上爬起来，觉得自己脑袋发昏，站得不太稳。他摸了摸有点疼的后脑勺，发现头发是湿的，把手伸回眼前看，手心是一片黏糊糊的半凝固的血。  
 _发生了什么？_  
Rade和那个英国佬谈完生意之后就走了，留下他一个人看着银行家。  
对于自己被这个病弱的家伙突袭并抢走了匕首这件事，Danijela感到不太开心，但考虑到银行家曾帮他大赚了一笔，而且作为警示也挨了颗子弹，所以他没有像Rade那样对银行家处处为难。  
他只是把水和食物隔着铁门栅栏放在地上，至于银行家能不能起身去拿，他可管不着，也不乐意管。  
然后他看了会杂志，打了个哈欠，站起来扭了扭脖子和胳膊，准备给自己点支烟。  
再然后他就什么也记不得了。  
  
Danijela不知道的是他的小命得以保住还是拖银行家的福。特工用枪柄敲晕他之后，将枪口瞄准了他的脑门，而银行家沙哑着嗓子隔着铁栏对特工说的第一句话是，“没必要干掉这家伙。”  
至于门被打开，银行家从床榻上被扶起，以及这之后的事情，Danijela也一概不知道。他只是裹了两个星期的纱布，并且被所有人骂得狗血淋头。  
  
  
  
 _数周后_  
  
  
  
比起巴尔干半岛，伦敦的夏天是阴郁的，潮湿的，缺乏色彩，缺乏阳光，有的只是墙角蔓延的霉斑和连绵细雨。  
  
任务告一段落后，Bond得到了一个还算慷慨的假期，够他找个海岛晒上一阵子太阳，像以往的假期一样潜潜水喝喝酒，享受搭讪与被搭讪。不过这次他哪儿也没去，只是待在这个湿漉漉的城市里，再准确点儿，大部分时间，都在Le Chiffre的公寓里。  
MI6给银行家安排了个安保严密的高级公寓，门口和走道上布满摄像头，警卫24小时轮班巡逻。  
除了每天必须去MI6接受情报官的询问，Le Chiffre也不怎么愿意出门，并时常表现出对这个城市气候的厌恶。  
“考虑到你会在这儿待很久，你最好还是喜欢上它。”在他皱眉盯着裤脚和鞋面泥泞的时候，Bond就会这么对他说。  
然后他们会接吻，脱掉那些脏衣服到床上去，偶尔也会在沙发上，甚至地毯上。当然，Le Chiffre不喜欢在地毯上，尽管每天都用消毒剂清理，他总觉得那些外面街道上带回来的潮湿泥土会粘在上面，还有其他脏东西。  
  
银行家对待性的态度颇为冷淡，似乎这件事和早晨的咖啡一样可有可无。Bond不同，他最近甚至有点着迷于此，像发现了某种全新的乐趣。  
这着实也跟他所习惯的那些浓情蜜意的、温柔的、缠绵的上床方式不太同，对于这个沉默的银行家，他更渴望掠夺、攻占、制胜，把对方的身体当做证明自己的战场，而Le Chiffre总是在最后一刻失去掌控力，缴械投降。开始时越冷淡，对方最后颤抖的呻吟与强烈的高潮就越是能令Bond感到愉快。  
  
一切开始得自然而然，似乎事情沿着条直线在发展，而敌对、仇恨、困惑、信任是这条直线所必经的点。  
回到伦敦的第二周Le Chiffre才从医院出来。  
在MI6大楼走道上碰见他的时候Bond觉得他看起来精神了不少，尽管还是与吸入剂形影不离，走路时也还是吃力地拖着左腿，但他穿着件黑衬衫，头发向后梳拢，胡茬剃得干干净净。  
他们在一起吃了顿午饭，其间说的话没超过三句，包括明知故问的“子弹取出来了？”和最简短的回答“嗯。”  
然后他俩一起上楼，分别去不同的楼层，在走到电梯门之前，Bond将银行家拉到紧急出口的楼梯处吻他。现在想起来，那大概是Le Chiffre回应得最热情的一次，他伸手环住特工的腰并张开嘴唇发出邀请，像渴求沙丁胺醇般吮吸对方闯入的舌头，仿佛这个吻不是出于被动，而是由他自己发起。  
他们吻了大概有十分钟，直到警卫巡视的脚步声临近，才急匆匆分开，平整衣物，擦拭濡湿的嘴角，然后回到走道上。  
  
第一次上床则稍稍产生了些分歧。  
开始的时候Le Chiffre自然地想要将特工压制在身下，随即就被这个在行动能力上占据了绝对优势的男人按住手腕。不过他很快就接受了这个结果，躺在床上，享受特工从耳侧开始，途经锁骨和前胸，一直延续到左腹伤口的亲吻，接着懒洋洋地打开双腿，让对方沿着自己小腹再一路舔咬下去。  
被手指沾着润滑剂插入时，特工的吻也变得粗暴起来，甚至去咬大腿内侧的脆弱皮肤，指节在他体内弯曲的动作也毫不留情。Le Chiffre不明白对方突然表现出的侵略性，当然也无从得知，导火索正是自己在被扩张时依旧漠然的神情，因为它在Bond看来就像是种挑衅。  
他将腿架在特工的肩上迎接对方进入，在抬起发麻的左腿时得到了些帮助，但这并不是停战的标志。  
阴茎完全没入他体内之后，扩张未到位而产生的钝痛使他皱起眉，而观察到这一点的特工也并未停下动作，反而报复般地开始用力撞击。  
那一刻Le Chiffre觉得自己就像粒沙滩上被海浪推攘的石子。  
这比预料的要疼。以至于前几分钟Le Chiffre都一直在想，他不希望再有下一次了——直到他的阴茎被特工温热的手掌包裹住。  
  
熟悉的快感使他开始出汗，而在肠道内冲撞的阴茎似乎也找到了目标，每一次都准确摩擦过腺体。这感觉陌生而强烈，令他不得不咬住下唇，压住堆挤在喉头的呻吟——因为他一向喜欢安静，讨厌叫得太大声的床伴，也不希望自己表现成那副德性。但粗重的鼻息、体内的细微痉挛和止不住的汗水却还是出卖了他此刻的兴奋。  
随后他的下巴被捏住，紧阖着的牙齿被掰开，沙哑的呻吟随之得到释放，违背着主人的意愿，跟随每一次撞击源源不断地逸出喉咙。  
Bond这才感到满意。  
他喜欢银行家现在的样子，闭着眼睛放声呻吟，嘴唇湿润，左眼的伤疤殷红，额发被汗水浸透紧贴皮肤，胸口剧烈起伏——这次不是因为哮喘发作或是疼痛，而是纯粹的快感。  
他们在那间还没来得及添置生活用品的新公寓里连着做了三次，最后因为太累只能汗涔涔地入睡，第二天爬起来才各自洗漱干净，一起出门。  
  
  
尽管没有海岛，没有金色沙滩和蓝天白云的好天气，也没有身材曼妙的比基尼女郎的媚眼，Bond还是觉得自己有个愉快的假期——在一个曾经的对手的公寓里，和他一起吃饭，看电视，做爱，或者下棋。  
  


***

假期结束后是持续的忙碌，从南非到俄罗斯再到印度，一路辗转，只有算计与搏斗，偶尔能够慢下来时Bond也会找个地方小斟两杯，与女人调调情，给自己一个纵欲的晚上。一切和以往一样，如果非要说有什么变化的话，大概是在任务结束必须回伦敦的时候Bond没有再觉得无聊，尽管他不愿承认，但或许还有那么一丁点的期待。  
  
推开自己那间旧屋子的门之后，Bond会面对着积满灰的家具和地板看一会，然后拎起行李，去楼下叫辆车，直接开去Le Chiffre的公寓。而银行家总是会在，就坐在起居室的沙发上，对着电脑，板着苍白的脸，手旁放着吸入剂。  
  
  
 _四个月后_  
  
  
“他们认真考虑过这样做的后果？”Bond盯着M的眼睛发问。  
“你在怀疑我的决定？”  
“你不了解他。”  
“我不觉得你比我更了解他。”M回望着他，平静地回应，“至于他是否值得信任，我也有我的判断，你不必操心。”  
接着她拿起桌上需要签字的文件，重新低下头去。  
Bond站在M办公桌前，知道这件事已经没有商量余地。  
当然。这个计划本来就与他无关，除了计划的中心人物偶尔会和他上个床，在他没有在外执行任务的日子里。而过去的整整四个月，他待在伦敦的时间数起来大概也不超过三个星期。  
  
***  
  
公寓门被打开时Le Chiffre正靠在客厅尽头的露台栏杆上。傍晚时分的天空和街道都是一片灰色，像能拧出水来。这个城市对他来说就是个巨大的牢笼，阴郁，无趣，令人腻烦。  
天气湿冷，他喝着杯热茶，听到动静回过头，看到许久未见的特工正推门而入，便转过身来朝对方点了点头。  
  
一整个月不知道在南美哪个国家执行任务的特工看起来晒黑了不少，脸上满是新长出来的青色胡茬，只有眼睛一如既往地湛蓝。  
  
Bond再往屋内走，就看见地板上敞开的行李箱。  
“什么时候走？”  
“明天。”Le Chiffre回答。  
  
  
中午一出机场Bond就立刻去了MI6，将此行得来的资料交给分析处，接着归还武器，再找Tanner聊了几句。  
“Le Chiffre会被派去德黑兰，作为我们安插在中东的线人。”Tanner像往常一样向特工同步着他在外执行任务时所错过的事情——从外勤部门来了些新人，到M准备重整Q Branch，再到专案小组新启动的中东计划。  
Bond以疑惑的眼神看着Tanner，仿佛自己听到了个笑话。  
“我想全世界都知道Le Chiffre已经投靠了我们。”  
“作为掩护的故事都安排好了。“Tanner回答，“他供出的那些人我们一个也没动，就是为了有更长线的情报来源。”  
“你们怎么知道他会老实听话？”  
“我们手头有他给出的全部资料，如果他不想暴露和MI6的关系的话。”Tanner看着Bond不可置信的表情，又赶忙补充了一句，“当然，我们没指望他会完全听话，只要他能提供情报，其他的事不太过火，就在我们的接受范围之内。”  
  
这次他们一定会搞丢他，Bond想。  
一个错误，糟糕至极。  
他知道Le Chiffre是个怎样的人。一旦找回立足之地，他就立刻会变回当初那个精于算计的银行家，甚至更加狡猾，更难以对付——因为他已经尝过了失败的滋味。他们所要做的事情无异于把一条毒蛇放归山林。  
然后Bond去找了M。再然后他知道这件事已成定局。  
  
***  
  
Le Chiffre一直相信，只要自己活着，就总能等到翻牌的机会。  
他倚在金属雕花的栏杆上，嘴唇上扬的弧度透露了他内心的愉悦——他几乎没有掩饰自己的好心情，在被Bond盯着的时候，甚至朝对方露出微笑。笑容在他眼角堆挤出柔软的皱褶，使他看起来变得柔和而年轻。  
Bond看着他，耸了耸肩。  
Le Chiffre在自己面前的确无需掩饰，这个计划的结果将如何，他俩都了然于心。  
“祝你旅途顺利。”Bond说。  
  
回到稍微温暖些的屋内，Le Chiffre放下手里的茶杯就朝Bond走过去，拽住他的领带，将他拉向自己，然后愉快地吻他，用舌尖扫过他的齿列，再往内勾卷住他的舌头，品尝特工带着烟味的口腔与唾液，分享自己口中淡淡的药味和红茶回甘。  
但Bond很快便揪住这个难得主动的男人的头发，在吻得更深之前将他拉开，直视他被白翳覆盖的眼睛，他额头触目的伤口，他湿润的红色嘴唇，接着忍不住伸出双手环住他的脖颈，将手收紧，感受掌下柔软的皮肤与肌肉，脆弱的骨骼与加速跳动的脉搏，直到对方发出哽咽般的喉音。  
Le Chiffre没有抵抗，只是张开嘴努力呼吸，回望着他，眼神平静，甚至依旧带着笑意。  
“操。”Bond松开手，低声骂了一句。  
  
晚上Bond没有回去，直接住在了Le Chiffre的公寓里。晚餐他们吃了楼下的外卖，然后下了几盘棋。  
输得相当彻底的特工看着Le Chiffre继续整理行李，到最后他的箱子也几乎是空的，里面只装了一双鞋，几件衣服，电脑，还有简单的洗漱用品。  
  
Bond知道这个人没有再回来的打算。  
这件事令他生气。  
更令他生气的是这之后Le Chiffre任他用以往不曾用过的方式对待自己，他在Le Chiffre的喉咙和肩上留下齿痕，以舌尖嘲弄他额头的伤疤和残缺的眼睛，让他跪在地毯上，将手指插入他湿热的口腔内翻搅，收走他的吸入剂，听他急促的喘息，然后以他最不喜欢的方式从后面操他，并将精液射在他体内。而Le Chiffre完全对他敞开着，没有任何抗拒。  
  
第二天Bond醒得相当早。他面朝墙壁闭着眼睛，听着Le Chiffre起床，洗漱，穿衣，将钥匙放在他枕边，拿好行李走出去。  
在门关上之后，他才从床上坐起来，看着空荡荡的房间，叹了口气。  
  
  
  
  
  
正文完结.

 

 

 

***  
  
  
Le Chiffre出席了一个告别式。  
他穿了件黑西装，里面是件浅灰色衬衫，打着条黑色暗格纹领带，低着头站在人群最后，隐藏在最不起眼的角落里，在人们开始默哀时掏出他的沙丁胺醇吸入剂。  
人群散去之前他就先转身离开，这样才能尽量降低自己被认出的风险。  
虽然时隔五年，但MI6始终还有那么几个老家伙能认出他来。一个几年前从他们手心里跑掉的银行家，一个左眼受伤的瘸腿男人，真是相当容易辨认。  
他真的不应该出现在这儿，更何况他们根本就没找到Bond的尸体——据说他中了自己人开的一枪，从火车顶摔了下去，而下面是山崖和瀑布，湍急的水流能把尸体冲个几公里远，找不到也不能怪他们。  
双零特工可从来都没什么好结局。  
  
赶去机场的时候，计程车一路经过了他五年前住过的街道，Le Chiffre认出了楼下还开着的快餐店，还有旁边的报刊亭。他一边朝车窗外张望，一边用手帕擦拭左眼渗出的血。血将半块纯白织物都染成鲜红，车内有股淡淡的铁锈腥味。  
  
他和Bond上一次见面是在一年前，在曼岛。  
他在那儿谈一桩生意，一个斯里兰卡的新组织想要些资金。细节基本谈妥之后，他又被招待着在海岛上待了两天，在沙滩上晒了晒太阳，晚上在露天酒吧听乐队演奏，喝软饮料——酒精对他的哮喘可没什么好处，烟也一样。  
回到酒店时，他看见浅色头发的特工就站在前台，从口袋里翻着证件，正在办理入住。回头看到他，特工一点也没露出意外的表情。  
“抱歉，刚才那间房不用了。”Bond对前台的年轻姑娘微笑着说完，就拉起自己的行李箱朝Le Chiffre走过来，伸手拍他的肩膀，拥抱他。  
“好久不见，真是巧极了。”  
特工的确在这个海岛有任务，但同一家酒店？到现在Le Chiffre也不确定这到底是不是个真正的巧遇。  
在过去的五年时间里，他们只见了四次面。  
四次该死的巧遇。  
三次他不得不打发走自己的女伴，把酒店套房空出来，留给特工和他自己。  
  
这整件事想起来有些奇妙。当初在监视屏上头一次看见这个男人的脸时，Le Chiffre可从没想过会有这样的展开。他倒也挺乐意让这样的偶遇继续下去，在相隔甚远的某一天，在脚下陆地的某一处。  
但此时他只能坐在计程车里，吸着沙丁胺醇，看着这个几乎陌生的城市以及它湿漉漉的街道在车轮下迅速往后流动。他一刻也不能多停留，要去赶最早一班回加尔各答的飞机。  
  
  
***  
  
雨季结束后的加尔各答天气晴朗而凉爽。  
过去的半年里，Le Chiffre都在以这个热闹城市为据点，专心拓展南亚业务。至于和MI6的合作，只持续了一年都不到的时间。然后他偷偷离开了伊朗，利用重新建立的关系网展开了老本行。只不过这次他收起了急功近利的心思，也没有再策划任何有可能引起情报机构注意的把戏——他已经吃过一次亏，绝不会再不小心第二次，更不想和Bond以及他背后的机构正面相对——倒不是因为怕输，至于怕的是什么，只有Le Chiffre自己清楚。  
现在他觉得无所谓了。  
他甚至觉得自己有点可笑。  
  
走在客房走道上Le Chiffre就开始解自己的黑色领带，他迫不及待地想要把身上这套衣服脱下来扔掉，仿佛它们是某种不祥物，一个会灼伤皮肤的诅咒。  
他推开套房大门，插上房卡，将所有照明开关都打开，用发颤的手解着衬衫纽扣，一瘸一拐地往里走，把领带扔进墙角的垃圾桶。  
然后他看见有人坐在客厅的白色沙发上，翘着腿，悠闲地喝着杯酒。  
“听说你去了我的葬礼。”那人笑着问他，“感觉怎样？”  
  
  
***  
  
指腹在阴茎头部摩挲带来的快感正在将Le Chiffre紧绷的姿态逐步瓦解。  
他死死皱着眉，抿紧嘴唇，使Bond不得不沿着他的唇线一遍遍舔舐，试图撬开这严密防御，在努力无果而终之后，Bond只能专心用手指的动作取悦他，等待他的更多反应。  
  
快感使陷在沙发里的银行家用力吞咽着唾液，喉结蠕动，颧骨处泛出红晕。  
Bond俯身去吻他胸口的紧实肌肉，用舌尖拨弄他的乳头，然后以牙齿轻啮。直接的刺激令Le Chiffre立刻弓起身体，发出长长的鼻息。  
Bond不敢做得太过。  
他知道这个许久未见的男人此刻相当生气，从他刚才绷着的面部肌肉和望向自己的眼神。  
所以他缓慢地吻着这具赤裸的躯体，细致地帮对方手淫——不是以令人能够达到高潮的力度，而更近似于挑逗，手指在银行家完全勃起之后便从阴茎撤离，去玩弄他对于接受性爱已经略微陌生的入口，蘸着酒液往内探，接着旋转，翻搅，抽出再插入，直到对方变得湿润而柔软。  
第三根手指才使银行家彻底卸下了防御，他张开双腿，仰头发出低哑呻吟，口腔随即就被侵入，特工温热而固执的舌头以他曾再熟悉不过的方式舔过牙齿和黏膜，与他热切纠缠在一起。  
然后Bond环住Le Chiffre的腰让他坐起来，在他用怨恨的眼神盯着自己时将他压向自己的阴茎，从下方开始顶弄他，使他必须双手支撑住特工的大腿才能勉强寻回重心。  
  
濒临高潮的那一刻Le Chiffre探出手，按在特工左胸，一边隔着衣物捕捉胸腔内那颗心脏的跳动，一边叹息着射精。令人精疲力尽的性爱结束之后，他躺在沙发上，舒展着四肢，让Bond帮他擦拭掉汗水和那些粘答答的白浊体液。  
  
然后他们再次接吻，比那次在紧急走道被警卫打断的吻还要长久，舌头在推攘之间暗暗较劲，试图消耗掉对方的氧气，摧毁彼此的防线，吞并心跳与脉搏，将两个人揉为一体。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.

 

 


End file.
